vgcdatabasefandomcom-20200213-history
Aurica Nestmile
Aurica Nestmile (オリカ・ネストミール, Orika Nesutomīru, lit. ""Orica Nestmile"") is one of the heroines of the first Ar tonelico game, Melody of Elemia. She is a very shy girl, who is very depressed and has a strong distrust of people as a result of a horrible event in her childhood, for which she blames herself. She is the daughter of a human and a Reyvateil and hails from a small village on the Wings of Horus. Her abilities as a Reyvateil are poor, thus earning her the lowly title of “D-class”. Her self confidence is very low making her feel as though she is useless, and she is often looking to her stuffed bear called “Don Leon” for support - to such a degree that he became her Mind Guardian. She is emotionally dependent and deathly afraid of being hurt emotionally. In short, she is a tortured soul. Aurica is obsessed with the Trio of Elemia, and religious elements can be found in her songs as a result. This obsession and her only friend Claire are the only things keeping her going. That is until she finally gets a partner. The dense minded, but formidable fighter and Knight of Elemia, Lyner. History Origins and the Elemia Church Aurica was born in Skuwat Village in Koudeinomikoto (April) of the 3753 AD year, daughter of a human father and a Reyvateil mother. As a child, she was cheerful and happy. At the age of 11, her hometown was tragically destroyed during a battle between Tenba and the Teru Tribe. Her parents were killed and her home destroyed - she lost everything and was then alone in the world. Aurica and her childhood friend, Claire, are the only two survivors from Skuwat. As a result, she blamed herself for what happened, because she was out of town when the fight happened and believed she could have saved them. She became very distrusting of people, depressed and withdrawn. Her future abilities as a Reyvateil suffered greatly as well, thus placing her in the ‘D-class’ of Reyvateils. This made her easy to victimize when she joined the Elemia Church three years later with the hopes of becoming the new Holy Maiden and a chance to meet with the Goddesses. Because she is a 3rd generation Reyvateil, she cannot live beyond the approximate age of 15 to 20 without receiving a life extending agent called Diquility. There are only two organizations in the world that have it: Tenba and the Elemia Church. Obviously, Aurica chose to join the Church. No sooner was she in the door of the church, when Bishop Falss came up with the idea to use her as the new vessel of Mir. Aurica was kept partner-less for three years until Lyner arrived. She was partnered with him as a part of Falss’ plan. Fated Meeting Aurica first appeared saving Lyner's life with her Life Warmth Song Magic, since Lyner was almost dead from the impact when he crashed his airship in Viola Forest. She dropped her handkerchief when she left, and when Lyner later tried to return it to her, she feigned not knowing him. A little later, in the city of Nemo, she was saved from the infected A.B.R. Alpha guardian thanks to Jack and Lyner, where, thanks to Lyner's ability to raise a Reyvateil's power using Harmonics, she began to grow stronger. She was soon after captured by Bourd and subsequently freed when Misha selflessly surrendered herself in Aurica’s place after Bourd threatened to kill his captive. Regardless of Misha's actions, Bourd threw her out of the airship and Lyner ended falling with her when he tried to save her. Luckily, they were saved by Krusche, who happened to be flying her airship nearby. It ended up crashing in a floating island called the Falcon's Claw, but they survived, and found the ruins of a temple dedicated to goddess Tyria of the Trio of Elemia. A little later, they were rescued by Radolf. Aurica also assisted Lyner in the search for the Hymn Crystal Purger in the Singing Hill ruin, where, when the ruin collapsed during the search, she crafted the Song Magic Thunder Guard to save Lyner from falling in the Sea of Death. Both Krusche and Radolf were astonished by this fact, since it's very rare for a Reyvateil to craft a Song outside of the Cosmosphere. Afterwards, while searching for Lyner, she was cornered by the A.B.R. Gamma guardian, who was infected by viruses, and was saved by Lyner and Jack. Ascension Later on, Aurica and the others accompanied Lyner in his ascension through the tower, and she again helped Lyner when she was paired with him for the Ordeal of the Moon, the trial that they had to pass so the Teru Tribe would open the Pheyna Gate for them. In there, Aurica explained to Lyner about the Reyvateil class system. Additionally, she gave the silly name "Kitty Bowl" to the Circula Teleporter they needed to pass the Frozen Eye. Aurica is a dreamer. Blinded by this and Lyner’s faith in her, she took on the responsibility of singing the hymn Purger to help destroy the virus ELMA-DS. Halfway through the fight, Aurica’s mind was severely damaged when ELMA-DS forcibly ripped a hole in her Cosmosphere and ran rampant inside. The attack nearly killed her. Lyner and his friends entered Aurica’s Cosmosphere to duke it out with ELMA-DS. In the end, the virus was driven out and Aurica recovers. Aurica also tried to repair the Musical Corridor to stop the storm that was plaguing Nemo and Firefly Alley, but a virus appeared from inside her, and Shurelia and Ayatane had to intervene. Aurica immediately withdrew, assuming that the incident was all her fault. Shurelia explained that the viruses appeared because Aurica had a hole in her mind. Aurica didn't like this statement, and became depressed thinking that she was defective. Shurelia then suggested that Lyner dive into Aurica to investigate the matter. Discovery After receiving instructions from Falss to find the Hymn Crystal Linker, Aurica began to have high fever, and was taken to the inn in Nemo to rest. Lyner and the others began talking to Claire and learned a bit about Aurica's past. However, Lyner was unaware that Aurica was calling for him from her room the whole time. Aurica expressed her disdain at Lyner for ignoring her calls, and at Claire for telling the others stories about her childhood that she considered embarassing. Aurica threw a tantrum and ran off angry. With the help of Misha, Lyner and the others found her in the fallen Hexagonal Plate and brought her back to Nemo. After Aurica apologized to Claire and the others for her outburst, Claire notices Aurica's fever and suggests that she is suffering from Tatoolist. And since she had received the Diquility treatment not long ago, there is no reason that she should have that illness. Lyner then remembers that Shurelia had asked him to dive into Aurica before to fix the hole in her mind. He is then met with an image of the goddess Tyria, who informs him that she reincarnated as Aurica, and how she was able to return to Aurica's mind after the incident with the virus at the Musical Corridor. She then informs Lyner about the location of the Hymn Crystal Linker. Lastly, she explains that her intrusion into Aurica's mind is the reason Aurica has gotten sick. She then leaves, promising her return once Aurica sings the hymn. Lyner then administers another Diquility at Aurica's request, and she finally recovers. After Lyner tells her his discovery, Aurica obtains a newfound confidence and positive outlook on life. After reporting to Falss with their investigation and receiving a grand send-off, they once again travel to the temple in Falcon's Claw. After some obstacles and puzzles, they discovered the Hymn Crystal Linker hidden in its depths. Aurica was overjoyed, since she had found the crystal that no one in the church could find. However, that was only one step for an evil scheme. Falss and the Church soldiers began a Holy War on Platina, and Falss forced Aurica to sing Linker in the Altar of Apostles. However, as soon as she started singing, Mir tried to forcibly possess her. This happened because Mir exploited an error in the Tower's systems and transferred her hymn code to Aurica, allowing her to sing the Extract type hymns, but also made her vulnerable to Mir's posession, and allowed the viruses to materialize from her Cosmosphere. It was also Mir who appeared as Tyria to mislead them into believing that Aurica was Tyria's descendant. Mir successfully possessed Aurica and transformed Falss into a virus before turning her attention to Lyner and the others. The process was stopped abruptly, when Misha began singing the Chronicle Key, which drove Mir back into the binary field, thus saving Aurica’s life. Aurica and the others decided to rest before confronting Falss one last time. Upon recovering her strength, Aurica joined Lyner at the Altar of Apostles to put an end to Bishop Falss’ charade once and for all. After a long hard fight, Falss fell to the floor dead at Aurica’s feet. Slaughtered by the one for whom, he had caused incomprehensible pain for so long. To the Top of the Tower A short while later, Shurelia was taken over by Mir with Ayatane’s help. It was once again time for Aurica to enter the fray of battle beside Lyner to save the world. A little before passing the Blastline to save Shurelia, she went to her hometown with Lyner to find some materials to fix the airship. There, Aurica showed Lyner her old home, and revealed to him that she kept on sending letters to her deceased parents, and that she also left Don Leon at her old house. After they passed the Blastline, Aurica helped Lyner obtain the FFT Divider, while rescuing his father from the SPU, and used it to sever Mir’s hold over Shurelia. It was shortly before this battle that Lyner first showed indications that he truly has deep feelings for Aurica. She thanked him for everything he had done for her so far, including giving her a life worth living. Aurica showed how much she had changed her personality when she decided that she would sing the Re=Nation hymn to reactivate the tower and awaken Shurelia. Strength Eventually, Lyner had dived all the way to level E with Aurica and she attained tremendous power. So much power that she became the strongest 3rd generation Reyvateil ever as well as presumably the first 3rd generation Reyvateil to survive singing an ‘extract’ type hymn. Based on what occurs in game, it is also strongly hinted that Aurica had become just as strong as Misha. Using her new-found power, she helped her friends to defeat Mir, and makes her understand that not all humans are evil. Also, at that point, Aurica had regained some of her cheerful personality and even began to show a joker side, as Lyner had helped her to overcome her fears and psychological torture. However, she was still a bit shy and her joker side catches Lyner by surprise. She had regained her confidence and it showed greatly in her battle quotes, such as boldly saying “Lyner! Let’s do this!”, instead of asking “Can I do this?”. Her trust in Lyner was sky high, as indicated by her line right before the final showdown with Mir when she put her life solely in Lyner’s hands. After the battle with Mir, she, together with Misha and Shurelia, sang the Phantasmagoria hymn, with contained the wishes of everyone for a everlasting peace to come to Sol Ciel. After everyone said their goodbyes to go on with their lives, Aurica uses music boxes as a method of proposing to Lyner. Presumably, he accepts, as they go to Karulu Village, take over the inn there and start selling music boxes powered by song stones there - Lyner makes them, Aurica sells them. Aurica seems very happy in the end and even rags on Shurelia’s lack of direction one last time for good measure. Gallery Category:PlayStation 2 Debut Category:All Characters